


Secret Spouses

by DarkShade



Series: What Happens In Vegas [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Married Couple, RipFic, Secrets, learning to be a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Home from Las Vegas and their impromptu wedding, Rip and Gideon learn how to be a couple as they keep their marriage from their friends.





	Secret Spouses

**Author's Note:**

> As a few people asked for what happened next, here it is.  
Enjoy.

Gideon sat reading while Jonas played his game on the couch beside her, currently trying to solve a puzzle with a look of intense concentration on his face. Rip had been called into work leaving her to watch the little boy who was now her stepson. 

Exactly two weeks before they had met everyone for dinner in Vegas, and now she was living with a man she’d only known for that short time. The doorbell rang sharply, and Gideon put down her book, smiling at Jonas who looked up at her as she headed to answer the door. Gideon winced when she realised who was at the front door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and smiled at the older woman standing there.

“Miss Xavier,” she greeted her mother-in-law brightly, “Please come in.”

Stepping back Gideon wished Rip was home, but he wasn’t so she had to face his mother alone.

“Where’s Michael?” Mary demanded as she walked into the house and closed the door behind her.

“He had to go to work for a few hours,” Gideon explained, “He should be home soon.”

Mary nodded as she looked around.

“He’s bringing dinner,” Gideon added, annoyed at herself for doing so because she didn’t have to justify anything.

The older woman looked around the house, “And Jonas?”

“He’s in the living room.”

Before she could say anything else, Mary walked past her to find her grandson.

“Grandma,” Jonas joyful voice came from the other room, “Gideon made me a game.”

Mary turned to her, “Made?”

“Just a little diversion for him,” Gideon shrugged.

“Why are you here, Grandma?” Jonas asked sweetly.

Mary’s look of disapproval faded into a warm smile at the little boy, “I just brought the books I promised you.”

Passing Gideon his tablet, Jonas took the bag and grinned to see the books he’d been brought.

“Go put them in your room,” Mary ruffled his hair.

Jonas charged upstairs leaving Gideon with the older woman once more.

“I’m surprised Michael is comfortable leaving Jonas with you,” Mary mused.

Grimacing Gideon said softly, “We are married.”

“Of course,” Mary replied coolly before noting, “You know Michael has no money.”

“I know,” Gideon smiled, “You don’t have to worry that I may steal what he has. I sold my software company about seven months ago for a very large sum of money. Moving to Central City was because I wanted to be close to Ray again.”

Mary raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Until Rip and Jonas,” Gideon explained, “Ray was the only family I had.” She paused and looked at the ring that graced her finger, “I know this is strange, and our marriage was fast, but they mean everything to me.”

Rip frowned seeing his mother’s car in the driveway. That was not good. In the two weeks since he and Gideon had married, his mother had been quietly disapproving anytime they’d seen her. Grabbing the food he’d picked up for them, Rip climbed out his car and headed inside.

“Daddy!!” Jonas bounced down the stairs, “Grandma brought me books.”

Rip caught Jonas in one arm when he jumped from the third step. Even at six he was still small and light enough for Rip to carry easily, “That’s great. Where is she?”

“With Gideon,” Jonas pointed towards the living room.

Wincing he headed to rescue his wife from his mother. This was the first time they’d been alone together for any length of time. It still felt odd saying and even thinking that Gideon was his wife, but she was, and things were going well.

At least they were until he opened the living room door.

Stepping through the door Rip was surprised to find the two most important woman in his life sitting side by side on the couch talking not only civilly but his mother was actually chuckling.

“Michael,” his mother smiled in greeting when she saw him.

“Hi?” he stepped in carefully, smiling when Gideon stood and gave him a quick kiss taking the bag of food from him.

“I’ll fix this,” Gideon told him before turning to his mother, “Are you joining us for dinner, Mary?”

“I can’t, dear,” she said, “I have my book club tonight but definitely another time.”

With a smile Gideon left the room with their food and Rip turned to his mother.

“Okay,” Rip demanded, “What did I miss?”

Mary laughed, “Gideon and I were just getting to know one another.”

“You checked she isn’t going to rob me blind,” Rip stated blandly, “Didn’t you?”

“I’m your mother, Michael,” she patted his cheek, “It’s my job to look out for you. And she has assured me that she is very committed to your marriage.”

Rip smiled.

“And Jonas obviously likes her,” she continued, “He said something about a game she made for him.”

“He was bored a few nights ago,” Rip explained, “Didn’t want to read, or watch tv or play with his games. Gideon just pulled out her tablet and built a small game on top of one she already had and made it personal for Jonas. He loves it. And he loves Gideon.”

Smiling his mother started to the door, “Well, I want to have a family dinner soon where Gideon and I can get to know each other better.”

“That will be nice,” Rip said.

“And the dinner had better include all my favourites. Since you insist that we don’t let anyone else know about your marriage,” Mary rolled her eyes, “I can’t have a drink at my book club tonight since Clarissa is coming. You owe me.”

“We don’t want to take away from Lily and Ray’s wedding,” Rip reminded her.

His mother hugged him quickly catching Jonas who was bouncing about and giving him a hug before saying, “Tell Gideon goodbye.”

Rip nodded, lifting Jonas into his arms as they waved goodbye to his grandma. 

Gideon had fixed their dinner and set the plates on the dining room table by the time Rip and Jonas joined her. Rip was a much better cook than she was, but he had to feed more than himself so had learned to get better. Gideon, however, could plate take-out so that it looked home-made.

“That smells great,” Rip said as he dropped Jonas onto his seat

She smiled accepting his kiss, “Well I slaved over it.”

He chuckled and took his seat. It had been two weeks since Vegas and they were settling into their new circumstances. Gideon still had her apartment but had only been back there about twice since they’d married.

It was clear that Rip no longer lived with only Jonas. Her beauty products took up a shelf in his bathroom, her clothes were mixed with his while the small home office in the converted loft now had her computer and other equipment in addition to his.

Rip was a very organised person, even with Jonas, and on occasion found it hard to deal with someone who was a lot more chaotic than he was. But Gideon was also working out how to live with not just him but Jonas too, so they were all learning to compromise.

*********************************************

Gideon sighed softly as she woke, cuddling close to Rip who had Jonas cuddled into his other side. It was one of the first things she’d learned about living with a single father, after sex she couldn’t just fall asleep in the afterglow. Nightwear had to be put on for when Jonas would inevitably climb in beside his dad in the morning. Honestly, she didn’t mind, waking up to find Jonas telling Rip about his dreams was just the sweetest thing. 

She wasn’t ready to put a word to how she felt for Rip yet, but she loved Jonas completely.

Those beautiful big blue eyes, sweet smile and boundless energy meant that he slid into her heart within the first few hours they were together.

Every morning he greeted her with a big smile, she got kisses when she left for work and when she came home at night with random hugs throughout the day.

And then there were weekend mornings, although there had only been a few so far, they all lay in bed cuddled up together before Rip made breakfast.

The only slight wrinkle in her happiness was the fact none of their friends knew that Gideon and Rip had married in Vegas. They weren’t planning on telling anyone until after Ray and Lily’s wedding, to give them some time to learn to be a couple and family but also so they didn’t steal any spotlight from the wedding.

Rip suggested they wait until after Ray and Lily returned from honeymoon which Gideon agreed with. But it was making things slightly awkward when it came to their friends.

Rip hugged his son and new wife close to him as he glanced at the clock.

“Okay,” he sighed, “I think it’s time we all get up and have breakfast. We can decide what we want to do today after we eat.”

“Sounds good,” Gideon murmured as Jonas nodded enthusiastically.

Rip slid out of bed, carrying Jonas while Gideon stretched. His mind flitted back to the night before and the fun that came with having a gorgeous, sexy new wife. Pushing those particular thoughts to the back of his mind, Rip dropped his son down to the ground and took his hand.

“Let’s make Gideon pancakes,” Rip suggested to his son who cheered, he leaned over and kissed his wife, “We’ll be downstairs when you’re ready.”

Taking Jonas down to the kitchen he pulled out the ingredients for pancakes and set Jonas on the counter to help mix the batter. 

“Daddy,” Jonas said, when Rip took the bowl from him to start cooking their breakfast.

“Yes?”

“Why can’t we tell people that Gideon is now part of our family?” Jonas asked.

Rip let out a small sigh, “You know that Lily and Ray are getting married soon.”

Jonas nodded.

“Well, we don’t want to take away from their day,” Rip tried to explain, “And because this is so new for us, then we want to keep it quiet for now. Do you understand?”

Jonas nodded, “It’s a family secret.”

Rip grinned at his son and placed a kiss on his head, “That’s my boy.”

After breakfast they took Jonas to the park. All be it they went to one that they were almost sure none of their friends would wander through and see them.

“I guess this is not the type of Saturday you’re used to,” Rip noted as they sat on the bench watching Jonas play on the chute.

She chuckled, “No, it’s not but I am enjoying it. He is so full of energy.”

“I know,” Rip murmured, “He exhausts me most days, but I love him more than anything and it’s nice to share how incredible he is with someone.”

Gideon smiled giving him a quick kiss, “I’m honoured you’re sharing him with me.”

“Come and play on the swings,” Jonas appeared suddenly grabbing Gideon’s hand, “They’re fun.”

Rip smiled watching his wife being pulled over to the swings and taking a seat on the one beside Jonas. Gideon laughed as she and Jonas swung higher while Rip watched falling for her even more.

“Rip?” Lily’s voice made him turn in surprise to see her walking with Ray.

“Hi,” he smiled, glancing over seeing Gideon stop herself.

“What are you doing here?” Lily asked adding, “With Gideon.”

Rip improvised quickly, “Jonas and I were out for a drive, we decided to stop here and ran into Gideon.”

“You were in the park?” Lily asked Gideon as she joined them.

Gideon smiled, “I was just passing through when I met up with Rip and Jonas. Jonas was reminding me how much I love swings.”

“Daddy,” Jonas ran over to them, “Did you see how high I went?”

“I did,” Rip smiled hugging him, “Look whose here.”

“Lily!! Ray!!” Jonas ran over to hug them too.

Rip smiled before saying, “We invited Gideon to join us for lunch. Do you two want to join us?”

“Yeah,” Jonas cried excitedly as he grabbed Gideon’s hand.

“We’re meeting the wedding planner,” Lily told him, as Rip knew she would, before she smiled down at Jonas, “But I promise we will do it another time.”

Jonas hugged the couple before they waved and headed away.

Gideon dropped to sit beside Rip, “That was close.”

Rip nodded before suggesting, “Let’s go get lunch.”

*********************************************

Gideon had been married for over five weeks, and it was now officially the longest relationship she’d ever been in.

Lily and Ray’s wedding was in two weeks, which meant that in three weeks they could let everyone know that they were together.

Part of her was looking forward to letting everyone know that she and Rip were married, there had been a few moments where it seemed one of their friends was about to find out, but they’d managed to keep their secret so far. Lily had stumbled across Gideon having lunch with Mary the week before, but thankfully Rip’s mother was brilliantly devious when she wanted to be and quickly came up with a reason they were meeting for lunch.

But there was a small part of her that liked having the secret.

“Have you decided if you’re bringing a date to the wedding?” Lily asked as they changed back into their normal clothes after their dress fitting.

Gideon smiled, “No date.”

Lily nodded, “Okay, I have a few friends who are coming that I was thinking you might want to meet.”

Giving a non-committal hum, Gideon fixed her hair.

“I just need a promise you will not disappear with some random person you’ve just met before the first dance,” Lily said adding sternly, “Promise me.”

Gideon laughed, “I will not disappear with a person I’ve just met.”

“Okay,” Lily appeared from the changing room, “Ray won’t be home until later tonight so how about we go for dinner and have a girl’s night out?”

Gideon hesitated before nodding, “Sounds great.”

“But not too late,” Lily told her, “We both have work tomorrow.”

Gideon laughed, “Give me a few minutes to make a call then we’ll go.”

“Who are you calling?” Lily asked intrigued, “Am I making you break a date?”

Gideon shook her head, “You know I’ve been getting help from Jonas Hunter for a game I’m designing?”

Lily nodded.

“Well I have to organise some time to see him during the week,” Gideon lied, it had been a great idea to use the game she was making for her step-son as a cover for why she was spending time with Rip and Jonas, “Since we’re going out then I might not be able to do it later.”

Lily smiled, “Well, you do that while I call my fiancé and tell him not to wait up when he gets home.”

Gideon groaned when she woke up.

She hadn’t drunk much the night before so shouldn’t be feeling this bad.

“Are you okay?” Rip asked concerned from her side.

“Just paying for having fun last night,” she moaned into her pillow.

He chuckled softly, “You should go back to sleep.”

“I have to go into the office for a meeting,” Gideon moaned, “Hopefully it shouldn’t take too long.”

Rip pressed a kiss to her temple, “Then once you do that, come home and just go back to bed.”

Gideon looked up at him, “Home?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, “This is your home. With me and Jonas.”

Sighing she hugged him close wishing she didn’t have to move but she had things that had to be done.

Dragging herself out of bed, Gideon stood under the warm water of the shower for longer than she normally would trying to get the energy up to move. She managed to get herself in gear and ready to leave the house. She called a cab instead of driving, Rip was taking Jonas to school so couldn’t drop her off in time. Rip had checked she was alright before he and Jonas left, worry on his face and an order to call if she needed him. Keeping their secret didn’t matter, Gideon’s health came first.

She had no idea how she made it through her meeting, but Gideon had done enough things with a hangover that she knew how to push past how bad she was feeling.

Finally, the meeting ended, and Gideon got another cab back to the house, barely making it into the bathroom before she threw up.

Rip frowned worriedly.

Gideon’s bag and jacket were on the floor just inside the front door, she was messy but not this bad. He picked them up and was about to call to her when he heard the distinct sound of someone being sick.

“Gideon?” he found her on the bathroom floor, pale and clammy, looking exhausted as she leaned against the wall, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

She groaned, “I feel terrible.”

“Okay,” Rip soothed, placing his hand on her forehead to check for a temperature, “Do you think you’re going to be sick again?”

Gideon shook her head, “I just need a few minutes to get my strength back.”

The buzzing of Gideon’s phone distracted Rip, pulling it out her bag he saw Ray’s name and, since Gideon had been out with Lily the night before, he took the chance and answered.

“Rip?” confusion filled Ray’s voice, “Why do you have Gideon’s phone?”

“Because she’s currently on my bathroom floor being sick,” Rip stated.

“That’s why I was calling to check on her,” Ray said, “Lily has food poisoning from where they ate last night. The doctor said she needs to rest and to stay hydrated.”

Before Ray could say anything else Rip quickly told him, “I’ll let her stay in my spare room until she feels like she can go back to her apartment. From how bad she looks I don’t think she should be alone just now.”

“That’s nice of you,” Ray told him, “I’ll come see her as soon as I can.”

Rip hung up and crouched beside his wife, “It turns out you have food poisoning. Let’s get you into bed and you can sleep for a while.”

“I don’t think I can get up,” Gideon groaned, “I’ll sleep here.”

Chuckling Rip slid his arms around her and helped her off the floor. Gideon leaned against him as Rip moved her to their bedroom. Pulling back the covers he helped her change into a pair of pyjamas and covered her when she lay back.

“There you go,” Rip murmured, “Get some rest.”

“Will you stay for a while?” Gideon asked softly.

Rip slid onto the bed beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

“This is nice,” Gideon sighed cuddling into his shoulder, “Having someone to look after me. I’ve never had this before.”

“You have it now,” Rip promised kissing her hair, “Close your eyes and go to sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

Cuddling closer, Gideon followed his instructions falling asleep quickly while Rip lay with his wife holding her close.

Gideon opened her eyes, seeing a note on the bedside table ‘Gone to pick up Jonas, Back Soon’ along with a glass of water and a basin in case she was sick again.

Cuddling into her cocoon, she sighed. Still feeling like a washed-out rag Gideon pulled Rip’s pillow closer to her. She had never been looked after like this before, never had someone care so much about her and it was a wonderful sensation, despite how horrible she felt.

“Now remember Gideon isn’t well,” she heard Rip’s voice coming from outside the bedroom door, “So, you have to be quiet. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jonas’ voice came clearly, “Can I give Gideon a hug to make her feel better?”

Adoration filled Gideon hearing Jonas’ question and she looked up when the door opened.

“Hey,” Rip smiled, “How are you feeling?”

“A little better,” she said, before telling him, “I would like a hug from Jonas.”

Rip nodded and turned back to where Jonas was waiting. The little boy climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

“This makes me feel so much better,” Gideon told him.

Jonas grinned.

“Okay,” Rip interrupted them, “Jonas, go get your bag. Grandma is going to take you swimming tonight.”

Jonas gave Gideon another squeeze before he slid off the bed and left the room.

Rip waved Jonas away with his mother, relieved she was able to take him and allow Rip to look after Gideon.

Heading up to the bedroom he smiled to see she was looking better. Gideon looked up at him and smiled, letting out a small sigh of contentment when he slid onto the bed beside her wrapping her in his arms again.

“Mother is going to keep Jonas tonight,” Rip said, “So, I can focus on looking after you.”

Gideon sighed softly, “That was nice of her.”

“Well, you won her over,” Rip chuckled.

They lay together in silence for a few moments before Gideon whispered, “I don’t ever get sick from a hangover. Before I knew I had food poisoning I thought I might be pregnant,” she looked up at him, “I had a scare once and I was terrified at the prospect but this time…” resting her hand on Rip’s cheek she smiled, “It didn’t scare me. The thought of adding to the family we’ve made, of having your baby…it made me happy. I…” she hesitated before finishing, “I’m happy with you.”

Hugging her close, Rip pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, “I’m happy with you too.”

*********************************************

The day of Lily and Ray’s wedding dawned.

Bright sunshine shone through the curtains, hitting Gideon and making her turn into Rip’s shoulder. The alarm began to sound, and Rip groaned.

“We need to get up,” Gideon murmured softly, “I have to be at the hotel early to get ready.”

Rip groaned again, burying his face in her hair, “Don’t make me move.”

Gideon chuckled, sliding her fingers across his chest, “Just think that tonight we will have a hotel room all to ourselves and I will definitely be taking advantage of you.”

Rip murmured, “That sounds fun.”

“And in a week from now,” Gideon replied, “We can tell everyone about us.”

Rip kissed her, “Part of me has enjoyed this, having the secret but it will be good not to have to lie to everyone.”

“You like being my naughty secret?” Gideon chuckled as she kissed him.

Rip laughed, “Definitely.”

She kissed him again before pulling away, “I am going to have a shower, while you get Jonas up and fed.”

Watching Gideon disappear into the en-suite, Rip slid out of bed to get his little boy up. Jonas was already awake, reading one of his favourite books to his bear.

“Hey, little man,” Rip grinned, “Come and get breakfast. We’ve got to get ready for the wedding.”

The hotel for the wedding was the best in the city, Gideon expected nothing less from Ray.

Gideon smiled as she saw herself in the mirror, loving Lily for choosing bridesmaids dresses that were flattering. Her phone buzzed and she smiled to see Rip had arrived.

“I need to check something in my room,” Gideon told Iris, “Tell Lily I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Iris said, “Just don’t be too long. You know Lily will start to panic if you go missing.”

Gideon chuckled before she left the room, reaching the reception Jonas turned and saw her.

“You look beautiful,” her stepson said the moment he reached her.

Gideon beamed at him, “Thank you.”

“Wow,” Rip said joining them, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

A blush covered her cheeks, “Come on, we have to be quick or someone might spot us.”

Rip scooped his son up and followed Gideon to the elevator. Reaching their room, Gideon smiled at Jonas’ gasp of amazement by how nice it was as he climbed up to look out the window at the view.

“Here’s the key,” Gideon said, “I’ll see you after the wedding.”

Rip caught her hand, “You look absolutely beautiful.”

Holding onto him for a moment Gideon took a breath but the words she wanted to say wouldn’t come out. Instead she kissed him before leaving Rip to fix Jonas.

Heading back down to where Lily and Iris waited for her, Gideon cursed herself for not being able to tell Rip how she felt. 

She had tried a few times now, but the words never came because she’d never said them before, she’d never felt this way before.

Reluctant to try to put into words how she felt for him the first few weeks, it had been when she was sick that she realised, then earlier that week she’d come home from work exhausted after spending all day giving a tour of the offices to several new investors. Rip had simply lifted her legs into his lap and rubbed her sore feet.

Shaking herself, Gideon decided to put it out her head. They were staying in the hotel tonight, Mary was taking Jonas home with her, she had plenty of time to tell him.

The wedding was beautiful.

Lily positively glowed with happiness while Ray grinned constantly and they both giggled through their vows. Rip held Jonas so he could see, while his eyes rested on Gideon as she stood with their friends.

Heading to the drinks’ reception, Rip spotted Gideon with the wedding party having her picture taken. She looked beautiful as she posed with them.

Rip grabbed a drink for himself and Jonas, settling his son on a seat while they waited. Several of the people he’d met in Vegas wandered by and they chatted for a while, with Jonas charming every one of them.

They were called in for the meal and Gideon was sitting at the top table so Rip wasn’t able to talk to her before it, but he could wait. They would work a way out to spend time together during the reception and they had all night in their hotel room. Rip knew that he was completely and totally in love with Gideon. He’d known it for a while now, but also knew that he couldn’t tell her until she was ready.

Rip shared a smile with his mother as they listened to his son chatter to Joe West and the others at their table Iris, Barry and Joe’s girlfriend Cecile.

The meal was nice, and Lily had ensured that Jonas’ meal was something he would eat. Even the speeches were quick, witty and heart-warming. After they were finished their meal Mary decided to take Jonas out for a walk, there was a small park nearby for him to play in. It meant when Gideon motioned him to meet her, he didn’t have to worry about his son.

Gideon grabbed Rip’s hand when he reached her pulling him into the elevator, kissing him as the doors closed. Not seeing Lily nearby who grimaced in annoyance.

“I’ve had some champagne,” Gideon said as she dragged him to their room, “It always makes me…”

“Extra friendly,” Rip suggested amused pulling her close as she giggled.

Giving him a grin Gideon kissed him, happy to be in his arms.

“Gideon,” he murmured softly, as she pressed kisses to his neck while she started to undo his shirt, “Not the time.”

“We can be quick,” Gideon told him, 

He laughed, “I take it this is the champagne affect.”

She giggled, “Maybe.”

“I’ll remember this for another time,” Rip told her, taking a hold of her hands so he kept his clothes on but pulling her into a deep kiss.

A knock on the door made them jump apart.

“Gideon,” Lily called annoyed, “I know you’re in there and you promised you would not do this.”

Letting out a sigh, Gideon looked at Rip with a grimace, “She won’t leave.”

“I’ll catch up,” Rip promised.

Giving him a final quick kiss, Gideon opened the door and tried to slide out so that Lily didn’t see Rip.

“You know you promised me that you wouldn’t disappear with some random stranger at my wedding,” Lily frowned at her, “I knew giving you champagne was a mistake.”

Gideon smiled at her, “Let’s go back downstairs.”

“No,” Lily stopped her, “Whoever you have hidden in there, out now. I’m not having you disappear later in the night.”

Wincing Gideon pushed the door open, watching Lily’s eyes widen in amazement when Rip appeared looking slightly sheepish.

“You promised me,” Lily snapped, “Honestly, Gideon why would you be so irresponsible?”

“Lily,” Rip stepped forward, “That’s enough.”

Shaking her head Lily sighed, “Rip, you don’t know her like we do. Gideon doesn’t do relationships and getting involved with her isn’t a good idea.”

Tears filled Gideon’s eyes at her friend’s words, “It’s not what you think, Lily.”

“Really? And why is this any different than normal?” Lily asked annoyed.

“Because we’re married and I’m in love with him,” Gideon cried before she spun to Rip, “I didn’t mean to tell you like this, I’m sorry.”

Rip winced as Gideon darted away crying. 

Annoyed he turned to the bride standing there, “Lily, you are my friend and I care about you but under no circumstances do you talk to Gideon like that again.”

“Rip…”

“No,” he cut her off, “We’re married. We got married in Las Vegas and it was impulsive which I never am, but I love her. I don’t care if you approve.”

Lily stared at him before asking, “What about Jonas?”

“He utterly adores her,” Rip replied softly, “We weren’t telling anyone until after today, so we didn’t take the spotlight from your wedding.”

“What’s going on?” Ray demanded appearing suddenly with his arm wrapped around Gideon, “Why is Gideon crying? All I can get out of her is she didn’t mean to say it.”

Rip moved and pulled Gideon into his arms while Lily took Ray’s arm.

“We’ll see you downstairs,” she said moving her confused groom to the elevator.

Holding his wife close Rip gently rubbed her back soothingly, “It’s okay.”

“I didn’t mean to blurt that out,” Gideon whispered not moving from his arms.

Rip moved back and looked into her eyes with a smile, “I love you too.”

A blush covered Gideon’s cheeks, “I’ve been trying to tell you for a while, but I’ve never said those words before. And I do,” she smiled, “I love you.”

Rip kissed her, “Why don’t you fix your makeup then we’ll head back downstairs. I’ve a feeling our secret is well and truly out.”

Walking back into the ballroom, Rip kept his arm around Gideon who had composed herself once more. No one noticed them walk in as the band had called the bride and groom up for their first dance. As the couple walked onto the dancefloor, Lily continued to the small stage and moved to the microphone.

“I know this is a little unusual, but I have just discovered something…” she paused before continuing, “Something wonderful. When we were in Las Vegas two of our group, unknown to the rest of us, got married themselves.”

A surprised murmur went around the room, Rip smiled amused when several people all turned to Barry and Iris who instantly protested their innocence.

“I didn’t react the way I should have when I was told,” Lily said, “And I want to let them know how happy I am they found one another. So, we want them to share this first dance with us,” she turned to her new husband and took his hand, “Rip, Gideon, will you join us?”

All heads turned to them, surprise covering almost every face. With a smile Rip took Gideon’s hand and walked her to the dancefloor.

Lily hugged Gideon tightly, “I’m sorry for what I said, and I am so happy for you both.”

Gideon grinned and hugged Ray when Lily let her go. The music started, Ray and Lily came together to dance as Rip drew Gideon into his arms. Ignoring the stunned looks from the room, they danced together focussing only on each other before Gideon suddenly pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Rip asked confused.

She smiled, “We’re missing someone.”

Turning Gideon motioned to Jonas who was standing with Mary at the side of the dance floor to join them. The little boy bounded across the floor and Rip lifted his son into his arms. Settling Jonas on his hip, Rip slid his other arm around Gideon’s waist again drawing her close again.

“This is perfect,” Gideon breathed as they continued to dance, saying again because it felt right, “I love you.”

Rip smiled, “I love you too.”

“Love you, Mummy,” Jonas grinned.

Tears pricked her eyes, this was the first time he’d called her that and Gideon kissed his forehead, “I love you too, Jonas,” she blinked back her tears, “I never expected to ever have this,” Gideon told him, “A husband, a son, a family.”

Resting his head against hers, Rip sighed, “You changed everything for us too.”

While the music played, they continued to dance together.

As a family.


End file.
